A Fury in the Dark
by BerkDragonRider
Summary: A man by the name of Edward James Kenway, Assassin, visits Berk in search for the Great Dragon Master, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, in order to teach him the way of the Assassins. Something has come up, yet not even Edward, or Ah Tabai can stop it. But will Hiccup be able to? Sucky summary. Probably best if you read the story. Rated T coz I'm paranoid. Bit of Hiccstrid thrown in


_**A/n: I've been meaning to write something like this for a while. An Assassin's Creed/HTTYD crossover.**_

_**...**_

_**Should be good...**_

_**Um... So anyway, I'll be using Assassin's Creed IV and HTTYD 2 for this crossover. (Just how they look, along with Kenway's ship)**_

_**I may need some helpful ideas, so please put those in your reviews.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own AC nor HTTYD.**_

* * *

_Icy waters; Far Northern sea...  
_

A harsh storm poured down, flooding small islands and drenching its poor inhabitants. Many ships sail through the strong winds and rough waves, every single member of each ship's crew getting soaked to the bone.

Lightning struck down to the earth.

Rogue waves and thunders roared.

Waterspouts sucked in poor lost fishing boats.

And a single brig with a set of black leather sails, blue-steeled hull armour, and bore a black flag manoeuvred its way through the storm, surviving every bolt of lightning, rogue wave and waterspout that passed through its path.

We focus on the brig as it sails towards a small island that juts up to the surface. This small rocky outcropping of an island is surrounded by sea stacks and bridges a way to a large forest behind it. The island's highest peak holds a small hut, while the plain below holds a small village. Surprisingly, though the village houses were made of nothing but wood and stones, they held together in the menacing storm.

The captain of the brig steers his faithful ship towards the harbor of the island, his face twisted in determination for he, his crew and ship to survive unscathed. The captain had dirty blonde hair and wore a blue vest clipped over a white long-sleeved tunic, grey trousers, and brown knee-height boots. His tunic attached a white hood that covered his head, hiding his face. He also had dual swords on each side and a set of four pistols.

Next to the captain stood his quartermaster, who barked out orders to the rest of the crew. The quartermaster was a bald, dark-skinned native that wore a brown vest over a white short-sleeved tunic with dark grey trousers and brown leather boots. He had a sword on one side and a pistol on the other.

"All in!" he yelled. "We ain't out of this storm yet!"

And so every sail was dropped, the rudder was turned, and the black flag flew with such pride and glory that even the greatest of pirates would have bowed down before it.

"Set sail, Adé, to the island up ahead," said the captain to his quartermaster - whom we can now refer to as Adé, or Adéwalé. "Might I ask what for, captain?" asked Adé and received a shake of the head. "In time, you will know. But for now, I must get to that island."

Adé gave a small nod towards his captain and turned back to his fellow crew aboard the brig. "The Jackdaw seems to have survived every encounter we have come across so far," started Adé. "But are you certain it will survive one against a Viking village?"

The captain remained silent.

"Captain?"

The captain darted his head towards his quartermaster, before turning back to face the open sea. "No," he said. "But I must get there."

Adé nodded. "As you wish... Captain Kenway."

* * *

_Forests of Berk...  
_

"Come on, gang!" yelled a lean auburn-haired boy with forest green eyes who wore black leather armour over a green tunic, green trousers with orange scales, a dark leather boot and a prosthetic. "We gotta get out of the storm!" A group of eleven **(Twelve?)**; six teenagers and five **(Or is it six?) **dragons flew through the stormy winds. Their faces stung with the sharp pricks of the strong rain and their bodies shivered against their soaked clothing. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, or Hiccup, was the name of the auburn-haired boy.

Astrid Hofferson, Second-in-Command to Hiccup and is also his girlfriend, was incredibly beautiful. She had long blonde hair braided and draped across her shoulders. She wore a red shirt, a fur hood and spiked shoulder pads protecting her upper half. Her skirt now had a lot more fur, the spikes going from an irony grey to an onyx black, along with the skull belt around her waist. Her wrists also had fur covers where her arm wraps used to be as a child.

Fishlegs Ingerman, a Dragon-Loving-Expert, was a tall yet chubby fellow. His hair was blonde and his eyes a pale blue. The left side of his hair was tied in a small braid, and facial hair was starting to show in a thistly beard covering most of his lower face. His small helmet was one with small, metal wings on top. He sported a large fur vest now consisted of different types of fur, the lighter patches contrasting nicely against each other.

Snotlout Jorgensen, Hiccup's brute of a cousin, though shorter than him by half-a-foot, was a smug guy with brown eyes and a large amount of muscle. A small moustache lay on his upper lip and his black hair was slick, even slicker than when he was a teenager, and was holding down rather than spreading out. He wore a turquoise scaled shirt with a fur cloak covering his shoulders.

The Thorston twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, were quite skinny, both bearing grey eyes, Ruffnut's a bit lighter than her brother's. Ruffnut's tunic was yellow and wooly, her hair was long with a few braids. Tuffnut sported a furry tunic with a leather shoulder pad, his long blonde hair collected in extremely long dreadlocks. Both held mischievous looks, both very sharp and mischievous.

The group of young adults rode on a variety of dragon breeds found around the archipelago.

The twins shared a two-headed green and purple male Hideous Zippleback, Ruffnut on the right head and Tuffnut on the left head. The Zippleback's wings ranged up to 30 feet in length. It had short legs with sharp talons, a tail split into two, and thin yet sharp teeth capable of biting through planks of wood. The Zippleback sprayed out a flammable gas on the right head while the left one releases a spark that ignites it. Their names: Barf & Belch.

Fishlegs rode a lazy, fat, brown boulder-like female dragon called a Gronckle. This dragon had tough-as-nails armour-like scales that shielded it from impacts against rocks and arrows. Its jaw held long pointed teeth that could crush boulders as if they were fish. Its legs were short and stubby while its tail was short as well, with a bludgeon-like part on its tip. Its head resembled that of a pig, its eyes close together. Its wingspan ranged up to 14 feet. This dragon had a large number of shots, coming from the many rocks and boulders it eats. This dragon's name: Meatlug.

Snotlout rode a large red male Monstrous Nightmare. This dragon was known to be one of the toughest dragons in the archipelago, with its scales covered in its own saliva, it can light itself on fire. The jaws of this large creature were large in comparison to that of a Gronckle's and is able to crush wooden platforms. Its talons form a crescent and its wings reach up to the length of 38 feet. This dragon is named: Hookfang.

Astrid rode a beautiful blue and yellow female dragon called a Deadly Nadder. This dragon had a spiked crown on its head, mostly resembles that of a bird with its beak-like muzzle and its stiff two legs. Its talons are sharp enough to puncture sheep and yaks. The wingspan of this graceful creature measured 25 feet. It has poisonous spikes running down along the length of its slender tail, able to flick them off and shoot a perfect bullseye if ever it were to run out of fire shots. The name of this graceful creature: Stormfly.

Now Hiccup, oh, Hiccup rode one of the _fiercest_ dragons in the entire barbaric archipelago, a male _unholy offspring of lightning and death itself,_ long and behold the incredible Night Fury. With its amazing speed in both sky and on ground, this muscular, sleek black dragon can scare even the largest Monstrous Nightmare into hiding. Whenever it dive-bombs out of the sky, you'd hear the incredible whistling of its wings as the wind rushes past. This dragon may be shorter than most, but do not underestimate its incredible strength. Its sharp claws can dig into stones, its powerful jaws can crush wood, and its fire is one of the rarest ever seen. Plasma blasts. This unique fire ability makes dynamite explosions look like cats against dogs. This powerful dragon's wings span up to 48 feet, proportional to its size to be able to fly as fast as a jet, **(Probably even faster) **and smite all enemies below surviving without a scratch. But one thing separated this Night Fury from others. For instead of having two tail-fins, this dragon had only a right tail-fin and a red, leather, prosthetic left tail-fin with a white Viking skull symbol on it. This amazing, powerful, strong, fast, agile, and beautiful dragon's name: Toothless.**  
**

So far, even with the harsh blows of the wind against their sides, front and back, the lightning bolts that shot into their paths, and the small yet strong raindrops that landed on each teen and dragon, they were surviving enough to be able to reach their village, a lone village called Berk. Their eyes stung with tears from the strong rain and their bodies shivered uncontrollably. Their dragons' scales were rough and tough enough to protect _themselves_ from the rain, but sadly, they couldn't protect the teens as they froze to death.

Well, at least they were alive and were _still_ surviving the storm.

But no one noticed the stray lightning bolt that clipped Toothless' prosthetic tail-fin, sending he and Hiccup to the ground below.

* * *

_**A/n: Hehe, left you with a cliffhanger on the first chapter. I know that this type of cliffie has been done a lot, but that's not the point.**_

_**...**_

_**Anyway... Anyone find this interesting? Please tell me what you think. And one more thing...**_

_**NO FLAMES PLZ!**_

_**This is my first time writing a crossover like this, so I'm only gonna accept constructive criticism. Nothing else other than that and good reviews.**_

_**Also, thank you to Thorongil82 for lending me the teens' appearances. I would've fallen asleep typing otherwise. *smirks***_

_**So yeah, fave, follow, and review!**_

_**See you all again soon! (As soon as I find time after school to write a new chapter.) **_


End file.
